


Take Care

by moonflowers



Series: Harry is a spy and Eggsy is whatever I feel like [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Cake, Christmas, Flirting, Fluff, It's only a cold don't worry, Kingsman nurse though not civilian, M/M, Nurse Eggsy, Of course there's fluff, Sick Character, Spy Harry, Unprofessionalism probably, Why is Harry always in hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonflowers/pseuds/moonflowers
Summary: The last time the two of them had met, Harry been dosed up on painkillers and vividly imagining any number of scenarios involving himself and the young nurse and very little clothing. But now, faced with Eggsy's flushed cheeks and sniffling, clearly suffering a nasty cold, his thoughts turned more to bundling him up in blankets and making him drink those ghastly Lemsip sachets.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Tumblr months ago and thought it was about time I put it here too, in an attempt to clear out any drafts and stuff over the new year. It's now longer and a bit Christmassy - I wanted to post something festive but I didn't have the time to do something from scratch.  
> There is also the tiniest mention of past abuse, not enough to warrant tagging I think, just a heads up.

Harry woke, eyes cracking open to take in the all too familiar and entirely unwelcome sight of the bland grey tiles of the HQ medical ward ceiling. _Wonderful,_ the groggy thought managed to drag itself to the forefront of his painkiller-addled mind, _sodding wonderful. Another hospital bed._ He detested any amount of time spent in a hospital bed, though it didn't seem to stop him from ending up in one with more frequency than any other agent. After James, anyway. On the edges of his bleary vision, he could have sworn he saw the twinkling red and green of Christmas lights. Which begged the question, just how long had he been out? And who on earth had managed to wriggle their way around Merlin's strict rules about festive decorations in the medical ward? Already slipping back out of consciousness, for one fleeting moment Harry thought he saw the face of an honest to God angel, white light and golden hair and every other cliche imaginable. He just about had enough sense left to think, _don't be so bloody ridiculous Hart, for fuck's sake pull yourself together,_ before he went back under. 

~

The next time Harry came around he was a great deal more lucid, and _everything fucking hurt._ Whoever was in charge of his painkiller dosage was in for an earful, the bloody sadists. Those sodding fairy lights weren't helping the aching in his head either, though it was reassuring to know he hadn't imagined them as he was drifting in and out of consciousness. He closed his eyes against their incessant flashing, and quickly took stock of himself, concluding that he'd definitely had worse, thank God. It was during this mental cataloguing that he realised he could feel something poking around at his thigh. Ignoring the grating protests of his body, he struggled to lift his head the minuscule amount necessary to look down along the side of the bed, only to see the most gorgeous creature he'd ever laid eyes upon checking the stitches of a series of ugly looking cuts on Harry's upper leg.  
And it was a little mortifying, because yes Harry was used to losing a fair amount of dignity in the medical ward, but the nurses weren't usually so enchanting. He was the sort of beauty that Harry ordinarily would've liked to have taken an hour or two of good and proper primping before meeting. It was regrettable the lovely thing's first impression of him would no doubt have been unconscious, unclothed and bleeding everywhere... but he'd worked with worse in the past. Still slightly dazed and disorientated, Harry was mentally on their third date - snogging enthusiastically in the back seat of the Bentley - before it came to his notice the young man hadn't even realised he was awake, absorbed as he was in his task.

"Hello," Harry said, voice rough with thirst and disuse.

"Shit," the nurse flinched and fumbled the cotton swab he'd been dabbing at the knife wound with. He looked up at Harry and _oh good grief_ he was devastating, along with any number of positive adjectives that Harry was too groggy to explicitly state at that moment. "I didn't know you was awake."

He was somewhat different to the type Kingsman usually took on, voice the somehow both blurred and blunt punchiness of South London, pink lips parted in surprise and oh how lovely. Green eyes too, a particular weakness of Harry's, as luck would have it. So this must have been the 'angel' Harry thought he saw hovering by his bedside during his brief bursts of lucidity. Awfully soppy of him, but again, gratifying to know he hadn't imagined him altogether.

"You're new."

"Yeah," the young man's face flickered into a smile, "I'm Eggsy."

"Harry Hart," said Harry, shooting him his best smile and hoping his face at least wasn't in too much of a state to render it counterproductive.

"Galahad," the boy, Eggsy, said as he straightened up with a rakish smile of his own. "I know who you are. In 'ere every other month, so I've heard."

"My reputation precedes me, it seems."

"'Fraid so. And I really should let 'em know you're awake bruv," he pressed the button by Harry's bed, "I ain't been here that long, but I reckon not letting higher-ups know when one of their top agents is back in the land of the living counts as a fuck up, you get me?"

Harry tried not to feel too bereft that their time alone had to be cut short, but he was right of course. "So Eggsy, is it you I've to thank for keeping me up to scratch while I've been absent, so to speak?"

"Mostly me and Nurse Bahri, after they patched you up," Eggsy said, shifting Harry's hospital gown back down to cover his thigh and pulling the blanket up again, eyes not leaving Harry's as he did so. "You've been an ideal patient mate," he grinned, "not a peep out of you."

"I aim to please," said Harry dryly. He could hear a bit of a fuss in the corridor outside the ward, along with the dulcet tones of an irate Merlin, and knew any privacy the two of them had would soon be a thing of the past. 

"We was worried you weren't gunna wake up in time for Christmas," Eggsy said, gathering the dirtied swabs and various equipment he'd been cleaning Harry up with. "Off your head on painkillers ain't no way to spend it," his smile flickered a little, and he finished grimly, "speaking from experience and all."

Harry wasn't sure what Eggsy expected him to say to that, so stuck to a fairly safe - "I sincerely hope you spend this one in the best of health, in that case."

"Thanks mate," Eggsy's smile turned substantial again, tooth catching on his bottom lip as if to keep it in check. Harry wouldn't have objected to sinking his teeth in either. "Well, I'll sleep a little easier knowing you're back with us now anyway, so ta for that."

"You're welcome," Harry said. "And thank you for your no doubt excellent care Eggsy. I very much hope I'll be seeing more of you."

"I hope not," Eggsy said with a smirk over his shoulder as he headed for the door, "not if it means you've gone and got yourself all bloodied up again. 'Sides," he said with a definite flick of his eyes down Harry's body, "I already seen most of _you,_ ain't I?"

With that he winked and sauntered out, leaving Harry with the image of his delightfully round arse swathed in hospital scrubs, and wondering if he wasn't perhaps a little more devil than angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no medical knowledge, so please ignore that.  
> Second part will be posted later/tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is brand new :)

It was a week until Christmas, give or take, and though Harry rather enjoyed the atmosphere in the build up, he wasn't looking forward to the thing itself in particular. Normally, he would have driven an hour or so into the country to spend time with his sprawling family that only managed to converge for a few days a year, but even with the day itself a week away, his face would still look a little too banged up not to raise any questions. He would have to cite work as the excuse for absence; say a particularly influential client required his assistance with his wardrobe over the holiday season or some such drivel. At this point, he doubted any of them actually believed he was a tailor anyway, so it didn't much matter what he said. It would hardly be the first time he'd had to miss a family occasion due to something Kingsman related, but it had dampened the holiday for him somewhat. 

In an admittedly rather sad attempt to cheer himself up, Harry was on his way to the cafeteria to acquire some cake - one of the women who worked behind the counter took great pleasure in informing him he was too skinny whenever he paid them a rare visit. The manor itself wasn't all that busy - only one or two agents were out of the country, a couple on standby for more local jobs - but the atmosphere was warm and festive all the same. Other than the traditional enormous tree in the hall, the place was devoid of much Christmas decoration for the sake of practicality, but apparently the cafeteria-come-breakroom was another matter. Every available surface was decked out with a mess of tinsel and fairy lights, wreaths of holly and ivy hung up with red ribbons, mistletoe lurking ominously in the doorway, shiny baubles and fat little robins perched wherever there was space. Due to popular demand, the employees of Kingsman - be they tech staff, catering, maintenance, whoever happened to take an interest - were given free rein to decorate the cafeteria, it being the most public and most used of any other space in the manor. Honestly, Harry found it almost hurt to look at, but it was undeniably cheerful. The same old Christmas songs that he could barely tolerate blasted from someone's phone as the soundtrack to a loud game of pool in the corner, numerous people crowded around the tables, laughing and chatting over hot tea and mince pies.

Margaret of course clocked him as soon as he walked in and gave him a nod, purposefully cutting him a large slice of Victoria sponge in readiness as he moved to the counter. Cake acquired and the usual fuss over his weight or lack thereof endured, Harry went to find a seat somewhere out of the way, enough so that he could bask in the warmth and bustle without having to take part himself. But then he spotted a familiar figure decked out in blue scrubs, and his plans for a solitary table no longer seemed quite so appealing.

"Hello again," Harry said, causing Eggsy to startle from where he was staring into his cup of tea.

 _"Fuck,"_ the nurse raised a hand to his chest, wide-eyed surprise relaxing into a smile as he looked up and saw Harry watching him with amusement, "made me jump. Was away with the fairies." He sounded somewhat congested, voice thick with cold and nose red, hands clasped around the hot cup in an attempt to leech all the warmth from it he could.

"Not a hard thing to achieve, in here," Harry cast a meaningful glance at the glittering angels hovering over the vending machine. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"All yours mate," Eggsy sniffed and swept a hand grandly at the plastic chair opposite him.

"Thank you," Harry set the massive wedge of cake on the table and sat down. The last time the two of them had met, Harry been dosed up on painkillers and vividly imagining any number of scenarios involving himself and the lovely young nurse and very little clothing. But now, faced with Eggsy's flushed cheeks and sniffling, clearly suffering a nasty cold, his thoughts turned more to bundling him up in blankets and making him drink those ghastly Lemsip sachets. 

"Shit," Eggsy raised an eyebrow at the plate just barely containing the mass of cake and cream and raspberry jam, "who'd you have to fuck to get a piece that big?"

"Margaret," said Harry dryly, and nodded to where the woman was busily wiping down the counter, sparkly Christmas earrings swaying back and forth as she did so. With perfect timing, she looked up and sent him a satisfied little wink, pleased to see him eating her cake no doubt. Eggsy promptly choked on his mouthful of tea. 

"Wow," he said when he stopped coughing, pink in the face and eyes streaming. Without thinking, Harry whipped out his handkerchief and handed it over. "Um, thanks," Eggsy hesitated slightly before taking the offered handkerchief to wipe at his watery eyes and running nose. 

"You're welcome."

"How're you doin' then?" Eggsy asked when he was set to rights, fingers with bitten-down nails tapping on the side of his cup, "better obviously, but you're still lookin' a bit beat up here and there bruv."

"Yes," Harry stopped himself reaching up to touch the still healing gash on his jaw, skin pink and new, and the most obvious of the lot, "I'm afraid it's rather dashed my plans for Christmas."

"Can't let the family see your war wounds," Eggsy nodded sagely, "I get it. That's pretty shit though, I'm sorry."

"Yes well," Harry hurried to regain his composure, feeling rather like he'd shared too much when faced with the young man's understanding sincerity, "I daresay I shall get over it. Help yourself to cake won't you? Dear Margaret's efforts to feed me up are appreciated of course, but I don't think I can manage it all."

Eggsy didn't look convinced, but took the hint that Harry didn't wish to discuss it further, and scooped out a forkful of cake. "Thanks."

"Besides, I feel like it should be me asking after you," Harry said, "that cold of yours sounds nasty."

"S'alright," Eggsy said, smirking as he put on an approximation of Harry's voice, "I daresay I'll get over it."

They picked at the cake in companionable silence for a while, watching a mechanic and one of the cleaners destroy the tech team at a round of pool, Eggsy valiantly attempting to hum along to the festive music despite his thick throat. It ended with another coughing fit and Harry going to fetch him some water from a thoroughly smug looking Margaret.

"He's a very nice young man, is Eggsy," she said knowledgeably as she handed Harry the cup and slipped him a packet of blackcurrant Soothers from her handbag, "a bit of a mouth on him, but very sweet. Easy on the eyes as well," she said pointedly.

"Thank you, Margaret," Harry said, purposely neutral, and let her get back to slicing her battenburg. 

It wasn't long before both of them had to get back to work. Harry was sorely tempted to pull rank and send Eggsy home with how poorly he was looking - surely it wouldn't be beneficial to have someone ill looking after patients - although he doubted he held any sway over the medical team. 

"It's fine," Eggsy said, looking part pleased and part cross with Harry's fussing, "there's no patients in at the mo, so it's just stocktaking and shit before Christmas. Thanks though," he smiled softly. "And for the cake."

"No trouble," Harry said, "thank you for your company, Eggsy." 

"Take care, yeah?" Eggsy turned to go, and Harry was faced with the irrevocable fact that he didn't want him to. 

"Eggsy, wait a moment."

"I really gotta get back - "

"Would you like to do this again, perhaps?" Harry said before he could think better of it. "Except without Margaret's beady eye on us, or the tech team losing horrendously at pool, or Slade playing in the background."

"You askin' me out?" Eggsy narrowed his eyes at him.

"Yes," said Harry, "although I'm not sure I made a very good job of it." 

"Nah," Eggsy grinned, sniffed again, "it was fine. I'd like that, Harry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where Margaret came from, but I'm glad she's here.  
> I do not feel festive at all, but I hope this helps you to.


End file.
